squidwardpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bubble Stand/Transcript
SpongeBob: walks outside, and breathes in the fresh air Ahh, what a wonderful day. The sun is out, the water is shimmering, scallops are chirping. So peaceful. immediately grabs wood, a hammer, and some nails, and starts to noisily build a stand. Squidward peeks his head out the window *'Squidward:' Can we lower the volume, please? I can't work with all that racket going on! *'SpongeBob:' Oh, sure thing, Squidward. *'Squidward:' Yes. Mmm. Right. Mmm. *'SpongeBob:' OK. taps on a nail lightly, and he looks up at Squidward's window. He does it again, and continues to, making sure he doesn't make too much noise. Meanwhile, in Squidward's house, Squidward has his clarinet on hand *'Squidward:' And now... for some soothing sounds from Squidward's clarinet. Thank you, thank you. starts to play. SpongeBob looks up and sees that Squidward is playing, so he decides to finish his stand quickly. Squidward looks out the window again *'Squidward:' I thought I... Wha? *'SpongeBob:' Hey, Squidward! Wanna blow some bubbles? Only 25 cents. *'Squidward:' Oh, right. Like I would spend a moment of my time blowing bubbles. *'SpongeBob:' Uh huh! *'Squidward:' Oh, please! I mean, who in the world would pay to blow bubbles? is coming out of his house, stuck to the underside of the rock *'Patrick:' Good morning! falls and screams *'Squidward:' Oh, boy. walks over to SpongeBob *'SpongeBob:' Good morning to you, sir. Would you care to blow a bubble? *'Patrick:' Hmm, how much is it? *'SpongeBob:' Only a quarter. *'Patrick:' Sounds reasonable. whispering Uh, I'm going to need to borrow a quarter. *'SpongeBob:' Sure thing, Patrick. pulls out a quarter and he gives it to Patrick *'Patrick:' Ah, one quarter. hands the quarter back to SpongeBob, and bites it to see if it's real *'SpongeBob:' Thank you. back to Squidward *'Squidward:' Hmm, business is booming. laughs How did I ever get surrounded by such loser neighbors? Uh huh. continues playing. Cut back to SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob dips the wand in the bubble soap *'SpongeBob:' One bubble wand, dipped and ready to go. grabs wand from Spongebob, inhales deeply and begins to blow, but a bubble doesn't come out. He pants and blows again. After a while, SpongeBob puts up a "Lessons" sign. Patrick then loses his breath Could I interest you in some lessons? Only 25 cents. *'Patrick:' Uh, very well, then. Hey, Sponge, can I borrow another quarter? hands Patrick a quarter Thanks. winks and hands the quarter back to SpongeBob *'SpongeBob:' OK, Patrick, it's all in the technique! starts doing his infamous routine First go like this, spin around. Stop! Double take three times: one, two, three. Theeeen PELVIC THRUST! Whoooo! Whooooooo! Stop on your right foot, DON'T FORGET IT! Now its time to bring it around town. Bring-it-a-round-town. Then you do this, then this, and this, and that, and-this-and-that-and-this-and-that, and then... blows bubbles shaped like ducks *'Patrick:' Oooh. pops out of nowhere and blows a box. Patrick giggles and SpongeBob blows a caterpillar Ah! caterpillar then pops one-by-one, with descending sounds. Patrick continues to giggle. SpongeBob blows a boat, and it floats off, pops, and makes a foghorn noise. Cuts to inside of Squidward's house *'Squidward:' Huh? shakes his clarinet. Cut back to outside with SpongeBob and Patrick *'SpongeBob:' And now... with two hands! inhales deeply and blows out an elephant. Circus music starts playing and Patrick laughs *'Patrick:' It's a giraffe! continues laughing as the elephant floats over into Squidward's house. SpongeBob then frowns and tons of smaller bubbles come out of both windows of the house as an elephant sounds. Squidward opens the door with a sour look on his face. SpongeBob and Patrick hide behind the stand. SpongeBob places a "Closed" sign on it. Squidward looks over the stand *'SpongeBob:' Excuse me, sir, but we are clo- UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Category:Transcript